Musketeer's Love & Life One-Shots
by oldsoulsandhandsomedreams
Summary: A series of one-shots that somehow relate to each other, not in order. Some reflect events in the show, others reflect my imagination. Disclaimer: The BBC owns all rights to The Musketeers. Juliette & other OC's are mine. DISCONTINUED. Going to use these one-shots and make an actual story that follows a timeline. Be patient with me please! Thanks xo
1. First Meeting (Porthos)

**_"He had realised within minutes of meeting her that she was rare. He had known within hours that she was everything he wanted" – Judith McNaught_**

Standing at the entryway of the garrison, he was weary. He knew that most people didn't take too kindly to the colour of his skin, but he was hoping that things here would be different. He was hoping that he had finally found somewhere he could belong, could find the family he had been missing. Given that Captain Treville himself had found him and recommended him, he hoped that people wouldn't say the things they usually did. Even though he had grown thick skin over the years, some words still cut through him like a knife. He was human after all.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the garrison. No sooner had he set foot in the courtyard, the clanging of swords and friendly jests he heard only moments ago, had come to an abrupt stop. He knew why. It was the colour of his skin, the one thing he couldn't change about himself. The one thing he sometimes wished he could. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He could feel all their eyes on him, watching, starting. No doubt wondering what their captain had been thinking.

He sighed and turned around, once again facing the entryway to the garrison. Only this time he was intent on walking out, back onto the streets of Paris. He didn't want the Captain to have any repercussions of his choice to recruit him, heart heavy but knowing it was the right thing to do.

Before he could even take one step back towards the way he came, he felt a hand on his arm. He hadn't heard anyone move, and he certainly hadn't thought anyone would come near him. He was a Moor after all. Wearily, he moved his gaze to look at the person gripping his arm. He was surprised to find that arm attached to a woman. He hadn't noticed a woman in the garrison. 'You weren't paying attention to your surroundings were you though? You were too busy focusing on the silence' He scolded himself.

Without uttering a single word, the young woman gripped his arm a little tighter and practically dragged him to a nearby table. She gestured for him to sit next to her, as she sat down and placed a bowl of stew down in front of the empty space.

"You're not going to make me eat alone are you?" She uttered as she picked up her own bowl of stew. "I promise it's not poisoned, I'm not in the habit of poisoning the new recruits. Not until they have it coming anyway," she said between mouthfuls. She had a grin on her face as she said it.

Opposite them were two men, with amused grins on their kind but tired faces. Taking this as a good sign, he sat down and began eating the stew, grateful for the warm food. She eyed him for a second to make sure he was eating, before pouring him a goblet of water and returning to her own bowl. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments. He wasn't sure what to say. This simple gesture meant so much and he wasn't sure there were any words that would truly do justice to how he felt. She was something else. He had never met a woman like her before. Just being near her was calming for him. All his life he had done things with one eye open, always looking over his shoulder. But not here, not now in this moment.

"Umm thanks mademoiselle …" he trailed off. She calmed him and he didn't even know her name.

"Juliette," came her warm response "And these two are Athos and Aramis," She added, gesturing to the two men standing opposite them.

"And you would be the Captain's new recruit?" Aramis asked, picking up an apple and taking a bite of it.

"Yeah, Porthos is my name," He replied, his expression sinking as he could once again feel all eyes on him.

"Don't worry about them," Juliette said softly referring to the other musketeers in the garrison, placing her hand on Porthos' knee knowing he needed the comfort. She could see how quickly he tensed when he realised that no one in the garrison had resumed their activities. But before she could speak again, Athos beat her to it.

"Everyone back to your duties. I don't think Captain would take too kindly to his Musketeers getting sloppy just because a new recruit has arrived," His voice not overly loud, but commanding nonetheless. Sure enough, no sooner had he spoken those words, the sounds Porthos had first heard as he entered the garrison resumed.

"Thanks for that," He offered as he looked up at Athos, while covering Juliette's hand with one of his own and giving it a gentle squeeze as thanks.

"Ah its's not a problem," came Aramis' voice, replying on Athos' behalf. Juliette could see the relief that spread across Athos' face. He wasn't someone who took gratitude well, but he smiled at Porthos nonetheless. "Juliette has claimed you as one of us now, and we always look out for one another," Ararmis said as he walked around to place a quick kiss to the top of Juliette's head.

" 'Mis was that necessary?" Juliette groaned, but the smile in her eyes gave her away.

"You know my love for you is always necessary my dear," He tipped his hat to her as he bowed mockingly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some recruits to school in the art of shooting," And with that, he walked over to a small group of men standing near the practice targets.

Comfortable silence washed over them again. Porthos was struggling to understand why there was a woman who seemed so at home in the garrison, why had she decided that he was worth her kindness, and why her two friends seemed to just accept him.

Sensing him tense once again, Juliette squeezed his hand that still had a hold of hers. She looked at Porthos and upon seeing his eyes were closed in contemplation, she turned her gaze to Athos hoping he could shed some light on the change in behaviour. Athos was a man of few words but that was what made him observant. He could read people like a book and always seemed to know what people were thinking. Before she could ask anything, Athos spoke. Almost as if he was out to prove her right.

"You're wondering why Juliette seems so at home at the garrison?" He asked, as he sat down picking up a goblet of water.

"Doesn't seem as though it's the kind of place for a woman," Porthos responded, feeling a sense of loss as she removed her hand from his. He hoped he hadn't offended her, but he didn't want to look up and see hurt in her eyes. He hadn't known her long, but he never wanted to be the reason for hurt in her eyes.

Athos put his hand up to stop her reply as he spoke again. He knew Porthos hadn't meant any disrespect. It was a fair enough question. "Normally I would say you're correct, but in this case, Juliette lives here. She's Captain Treville's ward," He gave her a smile, brief but warm. Athos might be a man of few words, but his words spoke volumes.

Porthos turned to look at Juliette, noting the sad look in her eye. Before he could ask, Juliette answered.

"My brother was a Musketeer. The only family I had left. My brother made it clear to the Captain that we were a package deal. The captain didn't have to let me stay, he could have refused. But knowing that we had no one but each other, he made an exception. Aramis thinks the Captain had a soft spot for me even then. I pull my weight though. I take care of the washing, help Serge with all the cooking. Didn't want anyone to think the Captain was playing favourites. Aramis even started teaching me basic medicine. I usually help with the wounded now," She had a sense gratitude and pride as she spoke. She was proud of herself and all she had accomplished so far.

"How did you end up the Captain's ward?" Porthos asked. Athos giving Juliette a sad smile as she looked down at her hands, suddenly nervous. Noticing her change in behaviour, Porthos placed a hand on her shoulder. It was his turn to offer some comfort now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he regretted asking the question. The event was obviously a sad memory.

"No, it's okay. It's just no one has asked in a while," She looked up at him and gave a small smile as he dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Like I said, my brother was a musketeer. Up until the day he wasn't. He died. In service of the King. It's the only way he would have wanted to go out," She took a deep breath in before she continued.

"When he died, Treville took me in. He could have just thrown me out, but instead he became my legal guardian. He was like a father to me anyway, so nothing really changed," She had a warm smile on her face as she spoke about the Captain. He clearly meant a lot to her.

"We would have missed having you around," Athos said softly. Porthos had forgotten he was sitting there. Wasn't hard to do, he barely made any sound. "Who else will keep Aramis from self-destructing?" He offered.

Juliette's eyes lit up at this remark, "And who would make sure you don't follow the same path?" She added, reaching across the table to quickly squeeze Athos' hand.

"Indeed," was all Athos said, as he stood up and walked over to join Aramis in training.

Once more, Porthos and Juliette sat in silence. Both taking solace in each other's company. Porthos was still puzzled though. Juliette could sense it, she had picked up some of Athos' traits after all.

"Something still troubles you. What s is it?" She asked.

"Why me?" He asked in response.

"I'm sorry?" She sounded surprised. She had not been expecting that.

"Why me? Why are you being so kind to me? Why did the others just accept me?" He refused to look at her, even when she moved closer so that their shoulders were touching.

"Because you're a good man," was she said. As if those few words were just somehow all the answer needed. But it wasn't, he needed more. He needed to understand.

"You don't even know me. We met only moments ago," He said quietly, still not daring to look.

"I know enough. Treville choose you, and I trust him with all my heart. And as for the other two, they trust the captain as well. But most importantly, we trust each other's judgement," She elaborated.

"But what if I'm not worth it? What if your judgement is misplaced?" her breath hitched as he spoke. Now she understood. She didn't blame him, he had obviously been subject to much hatred in his short life. Being a Moor, from the Court of Miracles no less, didn't really give him the best start in life. People could be so judgemental. He didn't need to know that she knew about his upbringing though. She had promised Treville and she would never betray his confidence.

"The very fact you are here, makes me believe that deep down you know you belong here. The Captain doesn't make recommendations lightly. You should take comfort in the knowledge that if he thinks you should be here, then you are worth it. And don't worry about what other people say. You now have Athos and Aramis watching your back. You won't find anyone better than those two. Don't let them hear you say you're not worth it. Aramis will chuck a fit. He likes you already. Don't be surprised if he shows up at your door bright and early tomorrow morning to make you join him for an early morning stroll," she said, hoping he would heed her words. She knew it would take more than just this little talk before he would truly believe his worth, but she hoped at the very least it was a start.

"He better hope it's not too early. I'm not really an early morning person." He said grinning as he looked up at Juliette. She instantly felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw the smile reach his eyes. The sadness was still there, but had dimmed, showing Juliette that over time those doubts would disappear.

"Oh, don't worry, neither is Athos. His first day here, Aramis made the mistake of trying to wake Athos up. Got himself a nice black eye for his troubles," Juliette chuckled at the memory of Aramis walking into the kitchen sporting Athos' handiwork.

And on that note, Porthos stood and bowed at Juliette.

Before she could enquire as to why, she heard Aramis call Porthos over to where he was standing with Athos. Without saying a word, he walked over to them. He knew now that she was everything he could ever want in a woman.

God help him, he just knew he was going to end up falling for the Captain's ward.

Juliette grinned to herself at the sight of her boys standing as one. She picked up an apple and made her way up the stairs, intent on making sure her favourite musketeer had eaten. As she got to the top, she found Treville leaning over the railing out the front of his office, watching the scene unfolding on the ground below.

"Were you spying on us?" Juliette asked, sounding amused.

Without moving from where he stood, Treville responded, equally as amused "I prefer to think of it as knowing what my people are up to, as is my duty,"

Moving towards him, she wasn't surprised when he put his arm out to her, offering her a place by his side. Standing next to him, his arm circled round to bring her into a much needed embrace.

"You heard me talk about Mathieu," She sighed.

"Didn't have to hear it to know. Athos' bout of affection gave that away," He said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head before letting her go and making his way back into his office.

"He's going to fit in just fine," Juliette offered about Porthos as she followed Treville inside.

"I hope so," Treville sounded a little sad as he said it, "I hope he realises his worth before he decides to throw it all away,"

"Oh, I don't think you will have to worry about that. Aramis is already quite taken with him. I haven't seen him this carefree since before Savoy. It's like he knows that Porthos is going to end up being important to him. Athos likes him too. I could see it in his eyes when he was talking to him." Juliette offered as she sat down opposite the desk.

"And you?" Treville posed, his eyebrow raised as he awaited the response he knew was to follow.

"I like him just fine. I think he'll be good for all of us. He has this nature about him. He's going to be the glue that holds them together I think," Juliette ignored the amused look on Treville's face.

"You like him just fine?" Treville still looked amused, "I saw you with him. It's not how you were with the others in the beginning. I think you like him a little more than just fine,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Juliette replied as she stood up.

"Off to check on your boys?" He asked, knowing full well that she was going to protest.

"No as a matter of fact, I'm going to see if Serge wants some help with supper," She said walking out of the office. She didn't see the grin on Treville's face change to one of slight concern. He knew she would eventually fall for him. He could see the body language shared with them as they talked, as they sat in silence. He groaned at the thought, knowing that he would now have to keep an extra eye on Porthos and Juliette.


	2. Repercussions of Savoy

**_"There's really no shortcut to forgetting someone. You just have to endure missing them every day until you don't anymore," -Anon._**

Savoy. That place had taken everything from him. The only solace he could take from it was that Athos wasn't there. He didn't think he could have survived if he had lost him too. In fact, he was sure he would have followed Athos into his grave if he died.

It had happened months ago. It was supposed to be a routine training exercise. Supposed to being the operative words. But it quickly turned into a massacre. Aramis being the only one left. Well Marsac had survived too, but had left Aramis alone, injured and on death's door. When Athos had found him, he had thought him dead. The strangled sobbing from Athos was one sound he never wished to hear again. Facing Juliette and telling her that her beloved brother was dead, destroyed him more.

Waking himself from these thoughts, he got out of bed, washed and dressed, and slowly made his way down to their table for breakfast. He had composed himself just enough before leaving his room, that he could plaster a fake smile on his face. He knew Athos would see right through it, but he didn't care about that. He only cared that no one else saw through it.

Everything was fine until he got halfway to the table.

Approaching the table from the kitchen was Juliette. He hoped she hadn't seen him, but those hopes were quickly dashed when she sent a sad smile his way. That was all it took to break his resolve.

Breathing sharply, he made to turn around and head back up to is room when he collided with Athos. Noting his friends anguish, Athos said nothing and simply embraced Aramis, whispering comforting words in his ear. Athos never usually showed affection, especially in public but Aramis desperately needed it.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Athos let go, looking at his friend to make sure he had regained composure.

Aramis simply nodded, answering his friend's silent question.

"You can't avoid her forever you know?" Athos said, referring to Juliette.

"If I hadn't recommended Mathieu for the exercise, he would still be here. She would still have her brother. She would still have family," was all Aramis could say. He refused to turn around even though he could feel Juliette's eyes on him.

"She still has family Aramis, or are you forgetting all the times she has referred to us as such," Athos' voice was soothing even if his words refused to penetrate Aramis mind.

"Seeing me will only bring her more pain. I'll forever be a reminder of what was taken from her," Aramis made to walk away, but Athos' hand on his arm stopped him

"Don't you think she should be the one to decide that?" Athos said, bringing Aramis' face up to look at him.

He took in a sharp breath at the dead inside look in his eyes. He needed to get Aramis to talk to Juliette, Athos knew she would bring him back to them.

"She's already lost one brother. Don't make her go through losing another," And with that he let go of Aramis and walked over to greet Juliette.

He was welcomed with a plate of bread and cheese, and sad smile.

"He still won't come near me, will he?" She gestured towards Aramis

"Give him time," Athos said between bites.

"How much time Athos? It's beginning to feel as though he doesn't love me anymore." She knew she was being ridiculous but this forced separation made it feel so.

Athos was taken aback by her comment. Juliette was never one to question their love or loyalty for her. It was the one constant they had all come to rely on. Before he could even protest, she waved a hand at him to stop him.

"I know, I know. He loves me. But I don't want to be the reason he wilts away Athos, I won't. He must know I place no blame at his feet, none at all," She looked at Athos, pain and sadness filled her eyes. "I need him to come back to me Athos. I need my boys, my family, it's the only way I can survive this," Her last comment nothing more than a whisper, but Athos heard it regardless.

Looking to where he had left Aramis, he noted that the man hadn't moved at all. He was obviously conflicted between running for his rooms and facing Juliette.

Athos' words had struck a chord with him, tugged at heartstrings he didn't know were still intact.

Athos was just about to rise and drag Aramis over, but before he could Juliette stood with a look of determination in her eyes. She stalked over to where Aramis was still standing and engulfed him in hug, not giving the man an option. She had clearly chosen the element of surprise to aid her.

Athos expected Aramis to protest, to fight, to run away. What he hadn't expected was for Aramis to crumble into the embrace, gripping Juliette like his life depended on it, while his sobs raked through his entire body.

Juliette managed to lower themselves until they were kneeling on the ground, all without letting go of Aramis. She knew if she let him go, he would run and she didn't know if he would come back. She did not care about the state of her clothes or how this scene might look to outsiders. All she cared about, in that moment, was Aramis.

Watching the event unfold in front of him, Athos glared at anyone who dared to come near the two. He wasn't trying to be mean, but god help anyone who dared to interrupt Juliette and Aramis. He knew this exchange needed to happen or he would most likely lose the two people he had grown to care about.

Suddenly he could feel eyes watching him, and he looked up to find Treville watching the scene from his balcony. He shot Athos a concerned look, silently asking if he needed to intervene.

Athos shook his head and smiled slightly. He knew the Captain would understand his response.

With that, the Captain made his way back into his office. He knew that Athos would call him if he was needed. He trusted him with the care of Juliette and his men, always had.

Once Aramis' sobbing subsided, Juliette let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Moving slightly, she untangled Aramis' hands from her clothes, never letting go of them. Just simply entwining her fingers with his. She didn't know who this was comforting more, her or Aramis.

Knowing he wouldn't be the one to speak first, she broke the silence.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She knew the question would hurt him, and she knew she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear him say it.

She needed him to remind himself and her, that he was loved and did love.

He needed reminding that he was still worthy.

He just looked at her stunned, and a little hurt. It took him a few minutes before he composed himself enough to respond.

"You know I do," was all he could manage.

"Then talk to me, hug me, yell at me, fight with me, just acknowledge me. I'll take anything at this point Aramis, anything. As long as it shows me that you're still in there. That you're still with us, that you're still with me," she spoke, looking into his eyes and hoping he could see all the things she wasn't saying but was feeling.

"You should be the one hating me my dear. If I hadn't recommended your brother come with us, he would still be alive. You would still have him. You would still have your family," he broke away from her grasp, letting go of her hands.

He didn't move away from her though. She took that as a good sign.

Her glee was fleeting though as his words registered. Then she got mad.

"Don't you get it?!" her voiced raised as she gripped the lapels of his jacket, forcing him to look at her.

Athos had left the table and started to make his way over to them. Close enough to separate them if needed, but far enough to not interrupt them. The commotion had brought Treville out of his office once more, but he said nothing. Just silently watching.

When Aramis failed to respond, she shook him as she asked again, "Aramis, don't you get it? You are my family. It wasn't just Mathieu. He was family by blood, but you are family by choice. Losing him hurt me in ways I know you can understand. But I knew I still had you. And Athos, and Treville. I took comfort knowing I still had family. That I wasn't alone. But then you left me. You refuse to look at me, refuse to talk to me. You go out of your way to avoid me. And you're doing it for foolish reasons. I don't blame you Aramis, not even a little bit. Being a Musketeer was all Mathieu ever wanted. Being your friend was just the icing on the cake. He died doing what he loved. Died knowing I was loved. Don't take that from me or from his memory, don't make me be the reason you give up. I need you here Aramis. I need you. I need all of you. I won't survive without you," she sounded defeated as she let him go, "Don't leave me Aramis, and don't ask me to let you go,"

She got up and walked over to Athos. Without even asking, Athos wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"He can't leave me Athos," Juliette sobbed against his chest, as she curled her fingers around the first bit of fabric she could find and gripped tight.

"He knows how you feel. I tried telling him, but I think it coming from you made him hear it. Don't give up on him just yet," Athos murmured close enough to her ear so she could hear him, all while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

He could see the other musketeers watching him, but he also knew they would not be foolish enough to ever speak about it. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Athos.

"Same goes for you, you know. Don't you leave me either, and don't you dare ever ask me to let you go," Juliette raised her head enough to look into his eyes, pleading with him.

He knew he didn't need to answer with words, so he just placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, knowing she would take that as his response.

Juliette sighed and dropped her head back down, savouring the safe feeling and warmth Athos was providing.

For someone who kept everyone at an arm's length, and with good reason, he was surprisingly soft towards her. Never condescending, and never coddling her, but soft when she needed it.

She allowed herself to just disappear into Athos for a little bit, her outburst at Aramis clearly having worn her out.

A hand on her shoulder, and Athos shifting made her alert. She stiffened slightly at the touch, but one look at Athos' face and she knew it was Aramis who had approached her.

With Athos' arms dropping to release her, she turned to face Aramis.

But before she could say a word, Aramis' arms took up the position that Athos' had only moments ago.

"I'm sorry Juliette, I'm so sorry," were the words Aramis kept murmuring in her ear.

It was an unnecessary sentiment, but she let him say them, knowing it was what he needed to do.

All she could do was hug him back, just as tightly and fiercely as he was holding onto her.

After a moment, she pulled away, wiped the tears from his face, placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table where a plate of bread and cheese was waiting for them. Juliette knew Serge had left it for them. He had been just as worried about Aramis as she had been.

Throwing a grateful glance to Serge, which he returned in kind, Juliette forced Aramis to sit. She placed the plate in front of him, and after he failed to eat, she took it upon herself to rip a piece of bread and force it down him.

"Juliette, is this necessary?" Aramis enquired after swallowing the mouthful. He eyed the piece of cheese now in her hand, and grabbed her wrist to stop her attempting to force feed him that too.

"Well if you're not going to feed yourself, I'll have to do it for you," She responded.

"You haven't eaten properly in weeks Aramis, don't think I haven't noticed," she had lowered her voice with that comment.

"Oh dear god no, not in front of everyone. I'm not an invalid you know?" he placed a hand over his heart in mock indignation, trying his best to lighten the mood. The sadness in his eyes, while still there, was beginning to dim a little.

"Then show me you can feed yourself," she handed the piece over to him. He ate it, while wearily keeping an eye on her, lest she try to grab more food to force feed him.

The look of satisfaction she gave him when he reached for more of his food, began to chip away at the heaviness he had been feeling of late.

After a few more mouthfuls, Aramis placed a hand on Juliette's knee, stopping her mid mouthful.

As she turned to look at him, she could see his sense of love and worthiness beginning to slowly return.

He leaned in close and whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere,".

As she moved away, she placed her own hand over his and without looking him in the eye, softy asked, "You promise me?"

"For as long as God will allow it," He replied, hoping she could hear just how much me meant it, just how much he was going to prove to her that he meant it.

The gentle squeeze of his hand that he got in return, told him all he needed to know.

She leaned in close, and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Then stop testing him,"

And with that, the two of them just sat there in a comfortable silence, eating their food and still gripping each other's hand tightly.

Athos looked up at Treville and they traded knowing looks of relief.

While Aramis still had a long way to go, both men revelled in the fact that he was still with them. That they still had their family.


	3. Hidden Feelings Coming to Light

" _ **A person's actions will tell you everything you need to know about them," – Anon.**_

It was early when Juliette woke. Early enough that Serge hadn't begun cooking breakfast yet, and early enough to leave Athos a bucket of ice cold water on his window ledge. No doubt he was hungover as per usual. It was a rare moment when he wasn't hungover, and it was a moment she herself had never witnessed.

As she made her way through the streets of Paris, she couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. This was home to her, even if it was cold and dirty and busy. This was where she belonged.

Entering one of her regular taverns, one she knew Treville wouldn't approve of (it wasn't one of the more reputable places), she wasn't surprised to see Porthos playing cards with a Red Guard. She was a little surprised to see him here at this tavern. He knew this was a place she frequented, usually for breakfast. She also knew he had been avoiding her lately. What she didn't know was why. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything.

She graciously paid for her food and made her over to where Porthos was sitting. Watching him cheat Red Guards out of their money was always good entertainment.

Porthos tensed a little as she sat down next to him, but Juliette didn't notice. He had been trying to keep his distance from her. He still spent time with her, but he was careful to make sure it was when they were together as a group, with Athos and Aramis. He knew she knew that he had been avoiding her, he could see all the unasked questions every time she looked at him. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but his feelings for her had started to grow. Juliette was the Captain's ward, and he was beginning to fall for her. This wasn't the first time it had happened, but this was the first time where he couldn't suppress them. So, he did what he thought was best, he avoided.

He didn't mind that she was here with him now, he welcomed it. He missed being around her. He always felt a little more at ease when she was around.

She ate in silence, watching the game and not wanting to disturb Porthos' concentration. She normally didn't like silence, but she never felt like she had to talk in his company. Not that she would know that to say to him now anyway, given that he had been avoiding her lately. Just being near him was enough for now, not that she knew why he made her feel this way.

As the game played on, Porthos was increasingly acquiring all the Red Guard's money, something the Red Guard in question clearly had a problem with. No sooner had Porthos played the final winning hand, the Red Guard made his displeasure known.

"That's impossible. You cheated," he claimed, placing his pistol on the table.

Without thinking, Juliette instantly placed her hand on Porthos' knee, she wasn't sure if this was to calm him or her. To his credit, Porthos didn't even flinch at the gesture. He was busy watching his opponent carefully after all.

It was right at this moment that Athos chose to arrive.

"What's going on?" he inquired, giving Juliette a quick smile of gratitude for the bucket of water earlier. He didn't seem to notice her hand on Porthos' knee, and for that she was grateful. She knew he would ask questions, and she didn't have any answers to give him.

"Ah, Dujon and I were having a discussion about personal integrity," Porthos' reply brought her out of her thoughts.

"Your friend had the king up his sleeve," came the accusation. Juliette gripped Porthos' knee a little tighter after seeing the look in Dujon's eye. Something didn't feel right to her.

"That's slander. Tell him Athos," Porthos' voice becoming deeper. Normally by now he would have started fighting with Dujon, but Juliette's hand seemed to be keeping him calm.

"Don't involve me in this," came Athos' reply from the counter as he purchased a drink to help him through the morning.

Suddenly, Dujon stood up, pistol raised at Porthos. Juliette couldn't help the concerned gasp that escaped her lips at the sight before her. She didn't realise that her grip had tightened even more, or see the slight grimace that passed across Porthos' face. It wasn't until she felt his hand take a hold of hers that she realised what she was doing. She felt herself blush a little when he didn't let go.

"Shoot him and its murder," Athos' words bringing her back. 'You've got to stop doing that' she scolded herself.

"One less musketeer. Who cares?" Dujon smirking as he spoke, pistol still aimed at Porthos.

"Fine words from a Red Guard," Juliette wasn't aware she had said the words out loud, until Porthos squeezed her hand slightly. Glancing up and searching for Athos, she was met with a hidden smile. She smiled back, noticing the proud glint in his eye.

"There's only one way to resolve this. A duel between gentlemen, supervised according to the strict code of honour," Athos walked over and leant against a beam behind Juliette as he spoke.

"Fine. In a fair fight, I'm a match for anyone," Dujon said confidently as he put is pistol away.

"Confidence. I like that in a man," Porthos said, finally letting go of Juliette's hand to collect his winnings.

Just as Juliette was about to breathe a sigh of relief, her bad feeling was proved right.

"Still, why fight fair when you might lose?" Dujon said kicking Porthos' weapons over and drawing his sword.

Athos quickly put his hand on Juliette's shoulder and moved her out of harm's way. He knew that Treville would have his head if anything happened to Juliette.

"My sword," Porthos groaned.

"Your problem," Dujon sounded a bit too gleeful. This man obviously had no sense or manner. But then again, which Red Guard did?

Juliette could do nothing but watch as Porthos skilfully dodged the blows Dujon was trying to land.

"Attacking an unarmed opponent defies every principal of chivalry," Athos spoke towards Dujon, as he placed his hand at the small of Juliette's back.

She felt a slight calm wash over her as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. And that was when she knew. She knew why Porthos made her feel the way she did, she knew why she blushed when he had held her hand. She got it now. Did he feel the same? Was that why he had been avoiding her?

It was common knowledge that Athos was not one to show emotions, especially when he could avoid it. He had been through too much, but he always made an exception for Juliette. He always seemed to know what she needed. He knew, that what she needed right now, was a friend. A friend who knew how it felt to realise you were falling in love with someone you probably shouldn't.

She looked at him, a sad smile on his face telling her that he had known all along. That he had seen the signs.

She sighed, and with that, both turned their attentions back to Porthos.

Ever the comedian, Porthos picked up a fork that was nearby and showed it to Athos. A mischievous smile on his face as he did so.

"Close enough," Juliette could swear she heard Athos smile as he spoke.

The fight continued, but not for long. Athos was growing impatient. He clearly hadn't come here for entertainment.

Removing his hand from Juliette, and downing the remnants of his drink, he picked up his pistol. The minute Dujon got close, it was all over. One hit with the butt of his pistol was all it took to knock him out.

"What happened to the code?" Porthos asked, amusement in his voice and winking at Juliette.

"It wastes time. Treville wants to see us," Athos revealed his reason for coming.

Juliette had made her way back to the table, and picked up Porthos' weapons.

As Porthos collected his winnings, Athos grabbed his wrist, revealing the cards hidden up his sleeve.

"Porthos," came Athos' groan.

"Yeah, I need to work on that," Porthos sheepishly replied.

"Or you could just not cheat. Play fair for once," Juliette mused as she handed Porthos his belongings.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" came the reply she had expected.

"Where's Aramis?" Athos wondered. Usually if you found Porthos, you would find Aramis as well.

When Porthos wouldn't look at him, the answer was known. He was obviously with Adele.

"Tell me he's not that stupid?" Athos asked rhetorically. He knew Aramis could be that stupid.

As the two musketeers made their way to the door, Athos paused and turned to Juliette.

"You know Treville would not be pleased if I left you here, especially in the company of a resentful Red Guard," Athos gestured for her to come with them.

"I am my own woman I'll have you know. I can go and do whatever I please. I happen to come here all the time," She was defiant in her response.

"But he doesn't know that, does he?" Athos' eyes softened with his question.

Normally she would become stubborn, and tell Athos where he could stick it, but she didn't really want to be left alone when Dujon awoke from his forced slumber. Instead, she huffed rather dramatically to show the boys she wasn't coming along because they were right, and walked over to them.

"Well, I do want to see how Aramis explains himself this time," and with that comment, the three of them left the tavern, heading for where they were sure to find their missing friend.

Sure enough, Aramis' method of escape was highly amusing. Seeing him dangling from the window ledge was a sight that brought a smile to even Athos' face, a small smile though as he was still displeased at the foolishness.

Walking back to the garrison, Aramis had his arm around Juliette's shoulders. He was enjoying the stability she brought him.

It was not an uncommon sight. There had been many rumours surrounding the interactions between Aramis and Juliette, not that they paid them any mind. They both found them rather amusing.

Treville hadn't been pleased in the beginning. Hearing rumours about his ward and the garrison's resident womaniser was enough to send him to an early grave, but he only had to take one look at them to know that there would never be anything romantic between them. It had always been and would always be strictly platonic. Juliette seemingly bringing a sense of peace to the man, and Aramis teaching Juliette things beyond the norm for your average woman in 1630.

Aramis could feel Juliette tensing a little under his arm each time Porthos turned around to tease him. He also noticed the sad acknowledgement in Athos' eye when he had turned to scold him. Something had happened with Juliette in the early hours of the morning. He didn't pry though. She would come to him when she was ready to talk. This he was sure of. She always did.

Turning his attention back to the conversation at hand, no one said anything as he starting rubbing his hand up and down Juliette's arm, trying to comfort her. The soft sigh that escaped her lips giving him the encouragement he needed.

"Why not Adele?" Aramis asked as they reached the courtyard of the garrison. Juliette hadn't even realised they had made it, or that they were still on this topic.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's think. Because she's the mistress of the most powerful man in France?" Porthos' tone had changed from amusement to one of seriousness.

"Gentleman I love her," Aramis proclaimed, letting go of Juliette, but not before placing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"You love her, or you love stealing what belongs to the cardinal?" Juliette asked, taking a seat at their table.

Just as the trio were about to sit down with her, Treville appeared on his balcony.

"You three, my office. Now," He commanded, his face serious.

"He looks happy," Aramis quipped.

"Does he ever when the three of you are involved?" Juliette asked, giving Treville a smile and a wave before he headed back into his office.

"Touché," was the only reply she got as her boys made their way upstairs.

Now alone, Juliette's thoughts began to wonder about Porthos. When had she fallen for him? Up until today, she had never thought of him as anything but a friend, as family.

'Apparently not' she scolded herself. But just where did things change? She had been feeling uneasy ever since Porthos started to avoid her. But she had just put it down to not knowing what she had done. Maybe she felt uneasy because she missed him. Missed the way his company made her feel.

Today in the tavern had given her a glimpse of that again. And she found herself wanting to feel that way always.

Before she could muse any further, she heard the boys coming down the stairs.

"Was it about the duel?" She asked, looking anywhere but at Porthos.

"Yes, and no," Aramis answered, Juliette missing the raised eyebrows between Athos and himself at Juliette's sudden aversion to Porthos.

"He's sending you, somewhere isn't he?" She should have known.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll be back before you know it," Porthos spoke as he leaned over to grab an apple from the bowl behind her, his hand brushing her shoulder as he did so.

Juliette's breath hitched at the contact, but Porthos didn't seem to notice as he soon walked off to stables.

Aramis did though, the kiss on the head he gave her before following Porthos, evidence of that.

Athos grasped her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. It was his version of a hug.

"We'll talk when we get back," was all he said before letting go and walking off to meet the boys.

"Be careful," she shouted after them. The mock bows she got in response told her that they would try their best.

She sighed as she made her way up to Treville's office.

"How dangerous is this mission?" she asked as she took the seat opposite the desk.

Treville looked up, dropping all traces of captaincy when he saw it was her.

"What makes you ask?" he sounded tired.

"Athos showed me affection. That's usually the first clue," she looked at him, waiting.

"I don't know," was what she got in return.

She reached across the desk and grabbed his hand, "Who's missing?"

He didn't even get to ask how she knew that before she answered.

"I know captaining the Musketeers takes its toll, but you only look this tired when someone is hurt or missing. And seeing as how I am in here with you instead of helping the physician…," she trailed off, knowing he would understand what she was implying.

"Cornet. He was supposed to return yesterday, but there's been no word," he sighed, relishing in the comfort Juliette was offering him.

They just sat there in silence, each taking a moment to think about the situation at hand.

Treville hoping his gut feeling was wrong, and that Cornet and his men had simply been delayed somewhere.

All Juliette could think about was Porthos. And how she missed him already. Her newly realised feelings were becoming a real inconvenience for her.

"Where were you this morning?" Treville broke the silence with a change of topic.

"Out for breakfast," was what he got in return.

"You were out with Porthos weren't you?" He already knew the answer.

"Nothing get past you, does it?" she grinned, "Porthos was already there when I arrived,"

"Do I need to be worried?" He asked, letting go of Juliette's hand.

"Of what? Of Porthos?" she asked, surprised.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. I've seen the way you are with him," Treville pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the oncoming headache he could feel.

"I love all of them equally," she spoke as she moved around the desk, closer to him.

"Yes, but you love him, more, don't you?" he knew she wouldn't answer him.

As expected, she said nothing. She simply placed her arms around him, giving him the hug he clearly needed, and placed a kiss to his cheek before heading out into the courtyard below.

He thought that was the end of it, but a few minutes later she had reappeared, plate of food and goblet of wine in hand.

"You haven't been eating properly. That's why you have a headache," she said placing the food and drink in front of him, "I don't think it would benefit the cadets if their captain was out of commission because of his own foolishness,"

And no sooner had she arrived, she was gone again.


	4. Hurt & Reciprocated Love

" _ **There's always that one person that you've had feelings for since the moment you first met them," -Anon.**_

It had been a tough day for all of them, but especially Juliette. Aramis' heart went out to her. He knew what it felt like to fall in love with someone who didn't/shouldn't love you back.

The saddest part was, that both Juliette and Porthos were in love with each other, but didn't seem to realise the other person reciprocated the feelings.

And on top of all that, she now had to watch Captain Treville fight for the honour of the regiment. A girl's heart can only take so much.

That was why, when Aramis spotted Porthos' patroness in the stands, he couldn't help but feel a little angry at Porthos. How could he bring her? Didn't he care about Juliette?

"You invited your widow," Aramis spoke as soon as he spotted her, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Her name's Alice," Porthos seemingly either not hearing or simply ignoring Aramis' tone.

"You only needed 30 livre. Not a wife," Aramis' eyes flited between Alice and Juliette. The hurt in Juliette's eyes was obvious. He gave her a sad smile.

"Did I say anything about marriage? No," Porthos giving Alice a quick smile and a wave.

"My god. You're actually considering it," Aramis said, clenching his hand as he resisted the urge to smack Porthos upside the head. He looked up and saw that Juliette had noticed his actions. She shook her head. She gave him a grateful smile as she entered the tent behind them where the Captain was waiting.

"There is a life beyond the Musketeers you know," Porthos' attention tuning to Aramis.

Before Aramis could say anything, D'Artagnan made himself known, "The one thing I've learnt; never put your trust in love,". His demeanour clearly telling them that things had not gone well with Constance.

Before long, the Announcer spoke, "The Musketeer champion; the famous warrior, Captain Treville,".

Out walked Treville. Juliette behind him, her hand clasping his. Most people wouldn't notice this small gesture, but Aramis knew she would be trying to give herself all the reassurance she could. She squeezed his hand before letting go, and stood between Athos and D'Artagnan.

Aramis could see the anguish on her face. The Captain meant a lot to all of them, but to Juliette, he was everything. A fact well known among the Musketeer regiment.

"And representing the Red Guard; their champion, Captain LeBarge," the Announcer spoke once more, effectively beginning the competition.

Their faces dropped. All four sets of eyes fell on Juliette. She could feel the stares, even though she herself had her eyes closed.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" D'Artagnan asked rhetorically. This was why the Captain chose to take on the fight himself. He was protecting his boys. D'Artagnan mentally scolded himself for thinking the Captain was anything but honourable.

"The Captain isn't surprised," Aramis said sadly. They all should have guessed the Cardinal had something nefarious planned. He never was one for a fair fight.

"He knew," Juliette's voice was raw, as she finally looked up at them. Athos had moved himself a little closer to her. He wanted to comfort her but affectionate displays, even in private, were still difficult for him. This small gesture allowed him to be close enough for Juliette to take any comfort from him, and far enough away that he still felt comfortable.

Porthos couldn't imagine how Juliette had been feeling as she watched Treville fight LeBarge. He knew how attached to the Captain she was.

She was standing in between Athos and D'Artagnan while Treville and LeBarge fought.

Porthos saw how she fought to hold back her tears and screams.

He saw how she instantly gripped Athos' hand when Treville took his first hit, and he felt a pang of jealously at the sight.

He knew he shouldn't feel jealous. Athos didn't see her that way, and Juliette was a single woman, meaning she was free to touch whomever she wanted.

Didn't stop him from wanting to be the person she held onto at times like that.

He saw how she breathed a small sigh of relief when Treville got the upper hand, and he watched her face fall when LeBarge cheated, and took Treville down.

The sound she made when LeBarge stood on Treville's already injured arm, was a sound Porthos never wanted to hear again. It almost broke him.

He turned his anger into adrenaline and used it to help his friends fight off Red Guards to protect their Captain.

Out the corner of his eye he could see that a cadet had a hold of Juliette, keeping her from running out onto the field and into the fight. He knew Athos must have given the order. He seemed to know Juliette's every move.

Porthos had only managed to get a few hits in before the King announced that Treville could pick someone to fight on his behalf, as the Cardinal's man had cheated.

They all looked at each other, silently letting Treville know they all thought it should be D'Artagnan.

Watching D'Artagnan fight, he felt a surge of pride. The young man had clearly come along way. He noticed the pride in Athos' eyes as D'Artagnan took LeBarge down.

As the King commissioned D'Artagnan as a Musketeer, Porthos couldn't help but watch Juliette. He could see how careful she was being with Treville, her grip on his hand must have been tight as he could see the Captain attempting to reassure Juliette he was okay.

After congratulating D'Artagnan with a hug, Porthos made his way to Juliette. He pulled her close as Aramis took Treville away to the nearby tent to look him over. Aramis flashed him a look that Porthos couldn't describe or understand. It almost looked like a warning.

No words were spoken between Porthos and Juliette, they just stood there for a few minutes.

Athos raised an eyebrow at the sight but didn't say anything. He simply nodded his head and made his way into the tent to help Aramis, D'Artagnan following him.

Juliette looked up at him, a sad but grateful smile gracing her face. Porthos smiled back, even though the look on her face made him feel a little uneasy.

The way she seemed to make him feel, it was like nothing he had felt before.

The moment was fleeting, as no sooner had she smiled at him, she then removed herself from his embrace.

Confused, he was about to ask her why when he followed her gaze and saw who she was looking at.

Alice.

How could he have forgotten Alice?

Without saying anything, and before Porthos could speak, Juliette turned and walked over to the tent.

His first instinct was to go after her. She had looked hurt, and he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just because of the Captain.

Swallowing the sinking feeling he felt, he turned to Alice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Porthos said. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the fight or Juliette.

"I've never seen real violence before. It opened my eyes," Alice reached out to put a hand on his arm, "That's your life, isn't it?"

"I don't enjoy killing Alice. But I do what I have to do," Porthos placing his hand on hers and giving it a quick squeeze.

"I understand. But that life is foreign to me," Alice removed her hand as she spoke.

"I thought you wanted more excitement," Porthos grinned slightly.

"Not that much," Alice retorted, sounding a little sad.

"I could never give up soldiering," Porthos' tone becoming a little serious, his heart really saying he couldn't give up Juliette.

"And I could never be a soldier's wife," Alice looked up at him, her eyes must have followed his gaze to the tent, because suddenly he felt her hand on his arm once more.

"You care about her don't you" she asked, but not really needing an answer. Porthos saw realisation dawn on her features.

"It's not like that. She's the Captain's ward," he didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or Alice.

"Ah, so you're in love with someone you shouldn't?" she said, full of understanding.

"I wish it could be different," Porthos said sadly.

She must have seen him struggling internally because she placed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his arm in comfort before speaking again, "I'm so happy I met you. Take care Porthos,"

"Me too," was all he could offer her. She squeezed his arm one last time before walking away.

"So, will you marry the lovely widow? Alice," Aramis' voice snapped Porthos out of his thoughts. He hadn't heard him come out of the tent.

"Who would look after you if I did that eh?" Porthos tried to sound his usual self. He knew Aramis would see right through it though.

Looking up at Aramis, he was proved right. The look of anger from earlier gone, and sad understanding taking its place.

"You were upset with me earlier," Porthos stated more than asked. Aramis' silence confirming his suspicions.

"Why?" Porthos wanted to know. Aramis never usually got angry with him, and never over a woman.

Looking at how sad and defeated Porthos looked, Aramis decided that honesty, not platitudes was what was needed here.

"Because you were hurting the one person who loves you most," Aramis left it at that. He patted Porthos on the shoulder as he walked back into the tent. He knew he was leaving Porthos with questions instead of answers, but it wasn't his place to tell him. That was between Juliette and Porthos. If the time ever came.

Porthos' mind was working overtime, trying to process and understand Aramis' words, 'What did he mean I'm hurting the person who loves me most? He can't mean Juliette? Can he? No, that can't be right'

As if the Universe was trying to prove Aramis right, Juliette walked out of the tent.

The redness of her eyes stopping Porthos mid thought. The sadness on her face made his breath hitch.

"The Captain's okay yeah?" Porthos asked as he made his way over to her.

He had obviously caught her off guard, she hadn't seen him standing there.

"He's fine," she said, her voice raspy. She had obviously been crying. She tried to smile at him when he stopped in front of her.

That was when it clicked.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping Aramis hadn't been wrong, he took Juliette's face between his hands and brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

He was just about to pull away when he felt her arms snake round his waist and she began to kiss him back.

His heart skipped a beat as he felt her smile against his lips.

A cough from behind them was what broke them apart.

Turning around, they were met with Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan's smiling faces.

"It's about damn time," Aramis was the first to speak, clapping Porthos on the back as he walked past. Juliette blushed a little.

D'Artagnan was next to offer his congratulations, before re-entering the tent. It was obvious that while he was happy for them, he was still hurting over Constance.

Juliette gave Porthos a quick kiss, and turned around to follow D'Artagnan. He needed the comfort.

Before she could head inside, Athos' hand on her arm stopped her.

"His first response isn't going to be pleasure," he spoke quietly. She knew he was talking about the Captain.

"I know," she offered as she squeezed his hand.

When he said nothing in turn, Juliette looked up at him. His gaze was still on the tent. She knew that this time he was concerned about D'Artagnan, not the Captain.

"Don't worry, I've got him," she had leaned in close to speak to him, not wanting to draw his concern to the other's attention.

She was a little surprised at the kiss on the cheek she received from him, but said nothing. She didn't want to spoil the moment that had clearly taken a lot of nerve for him to do.

She was smiling as she entered the tent, leaving her boys to make their way back to the garrison.


	5. Underestimating Juliette

" _ **I don't want you to save me. I want you to stand by my side as I save myself " – Anon**_

He didn't know that a small woman could be so violent, or that the others would do nothing to stop her….

They had been out celebrating D'Artagnan finally being commissioned as a Musketeer. Even Athos graced them with his presence, instead of drinking alone as was the usual. They had all been laughing and telling stories, just enjoying the good food, good wine and each other's company. Juliette was sitting between Porthos and Athos, those two men always making sure that they were near her whenever they went somewhere less than respectable. She could protect herself, but these two never let her out of their sight. Even when Athos was off in a corner being moody, D'Artagnan had noticed that Athos always had one eye on Juliette. He might be a drunkard on occasion, but he was still her protector.

Porthos was mid-telling a story about a time when he had to rescue Aramis from a disgruntled husband, with Aramis protesting the parts of the story where he came across as less than a man, when D'Artagnan noticed a group of three Red Guards eyeing them. He noticed Athos looking at them, he must have felt the strange feeling in the air as well.

Juliette felt Athos tense a little beside her. She looked at him, and followed his gaze across the room.

She recognised the group. They were the Red Guards that had engaged with Porthos a few weeks earlier. Of course, they were no match for him, but they were also sore losers. Typical for Red Guards, never knew how to accept defeat.

Placing her hand on Athos' arm to draw his attention, she leaned in close so she wouldn't interrupt Porthos' storytelling, "Ignore them. Tonight, is about D'Artagnan,"

"I don't like the look in their eyes Juliette," he whispered back, his eyes once again focused on the group.

"They're just sore about Porthos besting all of them. You know how Red Guards are about losing to Musketeers," she moved her hand to grasp his.

"But they didn't just lose to a Musketeer, did they? They lost to Porthos. They lost to a Moor," he finally looked at her. She swore she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Surely, they aren't foolish enough to come after him now, not when all of you are here with him?" she asked, knowing that Red Guards aren't really known for their smarts, but also knowing they usually didn't risk a fair fight.

"I suppose," Athos didn't sound convinced, but dropped the topic. He didn't want to ruin D'Artagnan's night. He had earned it.

Juliette squeezed his hand once more before letting go and turning her attention back to Porthos.

He had just finished his story, and Aramis was clearly now trying to do some damage control.

"Must you always make me out to be such a damsel in distress?" Aramis groaned playfully.

"Just telling it truthfully. Don't want to fill the young boy's head with fantasy ideas about your manliness," Juliette loved the way Porthos' eyes would light up and his features would become relaxed when they had nights like these.

As if he could sense Juliette watching him, Porthos looked at her. He could feel the love and admiration she had for him. He gave her a smile and placed an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. She seemed to melt into the embrace, leaning herself against him and placing a hand on his knee.

They looked so at home with each other. D'Artagnan felt a little pang of sadness along with the happiness he felt for them. Looking down at his hands, he couldn't help but think of Constance and all he had wished he could have with her.

Juliette noticed the change in D'Artagnan, her heart aching for him. She squeezed Porthos' knee gently as she stood. She tilted her head towards the young Gascon to answer the raised eyebrow from Porthos. He grasped her hand and kissed it before letting her go.

A hand on his shoulder was what brought him out of his thoughts. D'Artagnan looked up, his features instantly softening when he saw the hand was attached to Juliette.

She gave him sad smile of understanding as she leant down so he could hear her in the crowded tavern.

"Walk with me?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

"Where too?" he asked in return, placing a hand on top of hers.

"Nowhere in particular," she offered in reply. She knew they didn't need to have a destination, he just looked like he needed to clear his head.

The soft squeeze of her hand that she received from him was the answer she needed.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me," D'Artagnan spoke as he rose from his seat. He turned to face Juliette, "I'll meet you out front,"

And with that he walked away.

"Everything okay?" Aramis was the first one to ask.

"Of course. Just a little heartbroken," Juliette replied, patting Aramis on the shoulder as she walked over to Athos, "Nothing a stroll through Paris can't fix,"

"We'll be careful. I promise," she whispered in Athos' ear, as she gave him a quick hug. She knew exactly what he was thinking, always did. The others always said that Juliette and Athos didn't need words, they knew how to speak with their eyes or with silence.

The hand patting her arm was all the response she needed.

With a quick look and a mouthed 'we'll be back' to Porthos, Juliette made her way outside the tavern, to where D'Artagnan was waiting for her.

"Behave boys," she shouted over her shoulder, before leaving.

"Now let me show you the sights of Paris," she said playfully.

"Well Mademoiselle, I am at your mercy," he said as he placed his arm out for her to link hers with. Juliette could swear she almost heard him smile.

They walked in silence for a little while. Juliette not wanting to pressure D'Artagnan to speak.

D'Artagnan finally broke the silence, "She doesn't love me,"

"I'm sure that's not true," Juliette choosing her words carefully.

"It is. She told me," the sadness in his voice making her heart hurt.

"Well than it's her loss," Juliette knew empty platitudes wouldn't help. She had had similar conversations with Aramis before, and platitudes made her feel worse.

Squeezing his arm with her free hand, she spoke again, "She's missing out on the best new thing the Musketeers can offer,"

The playful comment earned her a smile from the young boy.

"There it is," she grinned back at him.

"There what is?" he asked.

"Your smile. We've been missing it," was all he got in return.

Before long, they had returned to the tavern. Juliette unlinking her arm from his as the stopped at the entrance.

A hand on her shoulder stopping her from entering.

She turned around and was greeted with a genuine look of gratitude.

"Thank you," he managed to say, dropping his hand from her shoulder and opening the door to allow her entry.

No more was said between them as they once more sat down with their brothers.

As she sat down, Juliette couldn't help but notice her boys' change in demeanour. Things didn't feel as joyous as they had when she had left with D'Artagnan.

She looked over at Aramis. He had his eyes closed, but Juliette could feel the rage coming from him. His hands were clenched in a fist, almost as though he was resisting the urge to punch someone.

She then looked to Porthos. He also had his hands clenched into fists, but his eyes were open. The amount of anger and sadness she saw in them made her heart break a little.

Her eyes briefly met D'Artagnan's. He looked as confused as she felt.

Looking at Athos was all the answer she needed. He too had clenched fists, his eyes livid. She followed his gaze. He was staring at the group of Red Guards they had spotted earlier.

Juliette reached out and softly grabbed a hold of one of Athos' hands. She tentatively began to uncurl his fingers, and entwined them with hers. This seemed to bring Athos out of his own mind, his eyes meeting Juliette's.

D'Artagnan watched as they spoke no words, but seemed to be having a conversation all the same.

"What happened?" Juliette asked, her eyes still pleading with Athos' to calm down.

"Red Guards," he managed to say as he tried to bring his breathing under control.

She waited for him to catch his breath before she spoke, "Care to elaborate? When we left, everything was fine. Now you all look as though you're about to go on a murder spree,"

"Porthos," was the answer she got in returned.

D'Artagnan watched as Juliette's eyes suddenly became sad. Apparently Porthos was all the answer she needed. D'Artagnan was confused but he waited, patiently. He hoped more would be revealed.

"Aramis?" her voice bringing Aramis' head up, his eyes now opened.

He nodded at her, and then she got mad.

She stood, her seat falling over at the force she used.

This startled D'Artagnan, but he was slowly beginning to understand.

Words had obviously been exchanged between the Musketeers and the Red Guards, and the topic had obviously been Porthos. Whatever it was, it can't have been good.

Before he could ask any questions, Juliette had charged over to the group of Red Guards.

"Umm guys. Should we be letting her go?" D'Artagnan's question bringing all men out of thoughts.

Both Porthos and Aramis stood to walk over to her, but Athos' stern words stopped them, "Give her a minute,"

"She's going to get herself hurt," Porthos spoke, concern in his voice.

"Give her a minute," Athos repeated.

"Athos, you know the Red Guards won't care she's a woman," Aramis' spoke next, concern also evident in his voice.

"It's not her I would be concerned for," Athos' tone still stern, but D'Artagnan could swear he heard a trace of amusement in his voice.

Sensing that his friends were about to try and move past him, Athos turned to look at them, now standing, and spoke once more, his tone softened in the hope they would understand, "She needs this,"

Apparently, Athos was the only one to understand the meaning in his response. Both Aramis and Porthos still looked concerned, but had stopped trying to move past Athos.

D'Artagnan decided to not ask the questions burning on his tongue, but to just watch the scene unfold.

All their eyes were now firmly planted on Juliette.

She had stopped in front the table the Red Guards were sitting around.

"What did you say to him?!" her anger evident with her raised voice.

When the Red Guards said nothing and just smirked at her, it only served to increase her anger.

Deciding words weren't going to help her, she resorted to violence. She reached out and slapped the Red Guard sitting closest to where she was standing.

Now it was her turn to smirk, she had clearly embarrassed him in front of his comrades.

The Red Guard in question stood abruptly, his glare threatening.

"Walk away little girl," his voice was equally as threatening, "We wouldn't want you to get hurt,"

"It's you who should be worried about getting hurt," the fury in her voice rising with each word.

"What did you say to him?" She asked again, clearly patience wasn't her strong suit.

"What are you talking about?" the grin he gave his comrades gave away his understanding of the question.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you said something to Porthos! Tell me or you'll regret it!" Juliette moved to strike him again, but his sudden grip on her arm stopping her.

"Hit me again, and it will be you who regrets it," his eyes beginning to burn with malice.

A swift punch to his face is what he got in response to his threat.

D'Artagnan couldn't help but chuckle at the action. Clearly, he wasn't the only one who underestimated Juliette.

"Why you stupid little girl?!" the Red Guard began to say as his comrades stood up. He didn't get a chance to say anything else as a kick to his private region sent him to ground, curled up in pain.

A grin made its way across Porthos' face, "I taught her that,"

D'Artagnan could hear the pride in Porthos' voice. It was the same as when he said it about D'Artagnan during his first dirty fight with a Red Guard.

"You'll pay for that!" came the threat from one of the other Red Guards, as he moved towards Juliette.

"I'd stop right there if I were you. Unless you want to join your little buddy on the ground," D'Artagnan didn't think he had ever heard a women's voice sound so sinister. It was become more and more clear that Juliette was not someone to be crossed.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," he said to his brothers, his eyes still planted firmly on the scene in front of them.

Porthos and Aramis laughed in response, the atmosphere still tense. Athos, however, didn't make a sound.

"Bit hard for you to fight us when you can't use your arms," came the words no one wanted to hear, especially when they were aimed at Juliette.

The third Red Guard had come up behind her while she was threatening the other, and now had her pinned against him. Juliette instantly began thrashing about in his grip, trying to free herself.

The Red Guard in front of her got close, running his hand over her cheek and down her arm as he spoke, "Maybe we should have a little fun with you" he looked right past Juliette and at the four of them.

The hand moving up Juliette's thigh was what it took to break Athos. He ran over with murder in his eyes and ripped Juliette from the Red Guard's arms, his hand never leaving her arm as he moved her to stand behind him.

A low, menacing growl came from Porthos as he joined Athos.

Aramis said nothing, but if looks could kill, the Red Guards would have been dead by now.

D'Artagnan the last of them to join but no less eager to fight.

"Touch her again and you'll wish you were dead," Athos' voice sending shivers down their spines at the tone he was using.

"Figures. She you're little group whore? Bet the Captain is so proud," the Red Guard sneered back.

And that was when all hell broke loose. Juliette being the one to start it once again as she launched herself at the Red Guard closest, Athos' grip on her not strong enough to stop her.

The fight was over in a matter of minutes. No sooner had the clanging of metal started, it was all over. It ended with the Red Guards being thrown out on to the streets.

It was D'Artagnan who first noticed that Juliette had disappeared. He soon spotted her sitting by the fire.

He was just about to head over to her when Porthos' stopped him.

D'Artagnan thought it was because he was going to go over to her, but instead it was Athos who did.

D'Artagnan looked at Porthos' and was about to question him when Aramis spoke, "Athos feels guilty. He needs to do this,"

"It's not his fault," D'Artagnan said as he mentally scolded himself, should have known how Athos would have felt.

"It's no one's fault but the Red Guards," Aramis spoke up, trying to reassure Porthos as well.

They all turned their gaze to where their two friends were sitting, and waited. Allowing them to have their moment.

Athos hovered next to Juliette, clearly debating whether he should sit or not.

"Sit down Athos," Juliette had decided for him.

Once he sat down, she spoke again, "They didn't say things about Porthos did they? It was about me, wasn't it?"

Athos sighed but said nothing, his silence confirming her suspicions.

Both just sat there, watching the flames dance as they took in the warmth.

"Stop it," Juliette was the one to break the silence.

Athos turned to look at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"I can hear you thinking," she smiled softly at him, "It's not your fault,"

"I shouldn't have let it get that far. I shouldn't have let you engage them," he said as he turned his gaze back to the flames.

"You knew I needed it," she took a hold of his hand and gripped it tight as she spoke again, "You didn't let me do anything. I made that choice all on my own,"

"Juliette," Athos groaned, still refusing to look at her.

"Athos," Juliette groaned back, clearly mocking him.

That earned her a slight upturn of his lip.

"That was almost a smile," she spoke, moving herself closer so their shoulders were touching. She grinned when she realised he still had a hold of her hand.

The moment was fleeting.

"He almost….," Athos' voice laden with so much guilt, Juliette drew in a sharp breath.

"He didn't though," she squeezed his hand, almost like she was trying to will his guilt away.

"But he almost did. If he had, I don't know what I would have done," his refusal to look at her was starting to get on her nerves.

Releasing her grip on his hand, she took a deep breath in. She moved to kneel in front of him, and gripped his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"But he didn't," she repeated.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Juliette's hands staying firmly on his face, Athos having no choice but to look in her eyes.

They were having one of their silent conversations, words being ineffective now.

D'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos were still watching them, the older Musketeers knowing D'Artagnan had questions brewing.

"Athos takes it hardest when Juliette's the victim, doesn't he?" D'Artagnan was trying to understand how Athos could be carefree (well as carefree as he could be) one minute, and then vengeful and guilty the next.

"Almost as hard as the Captain does," came the reply, only it was from Porthos instead, "We all take it hard when it's Juliette, but the Captain takes it hardest. Athos is a close second,"

"Don't worry D'Artagnan. One day you'll understand our individual relationships with Juliette," Aramis grinned as he spoke.

"Somehow, I don't think I will," D'Artagnan said as he shook his head.

Sensing that Juliette had gotten through to Athos, as much as she ever would, Porthos made his way over to them, settling himself next to Athos.

It wasn't until Aramis and D'Artagnan joined them, that Juliette finally released Athos from her grip. She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, then moved to take a seat next to them.

Before she made it to a chair, Porthos' arms snaked around her and pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Not you too," she playfully hit his arm as she spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"I should have laid them out when they taunted while you were out walking with D'Artagnan," he said, his embrace becoming a little tighter.

"Why didn't you? Normally, I would have come back to the lot of you having new bruises forming and the tavern in shambles," she asked, sighing as she realised it wouldn't be easy to stop them all feeling guilty.

"Normally the taunts are about us, makes it easier to justify our stupidity I guess. But these comments were about you. We know how much you hate it when we put ourselves at risk when duelling, and we knew you would feel guilty if we got caught fighting on your behalf. So, we decided not to put that burden on you," Aramis giving her a sad smile as he spoke.

"We should have fought them. Putting you at risk is something we should never have done," Porthos spoke, looking at Aramis as he did. She could see them silently agreeing with each other.

She turned to look at each of them, "The next person to say they're sorry or look in the least bit guilty, gets a swift slap upside the head. Understood?"

Glancing around, she got the nods of agreement from everyone except Athos.

She nudged his leg with her foot, getting him to look up at her.

"Understood?" she asked again, this time the question solely aimed at Athos, and her tone a bit more demanding.

"Understood," was want she got in return. She grinned, she knew Athos could never deny her anything.

Feeling slightly more relaxed now, she leaned in to Porthos' embrace and closed her eyes.

"No one tells Treville. He doesn't need to know. He has enough to worry about as it is," Juliette's tone was the warning.

"That won't be a problem. I don't think anyone wants to be the one to bring him news like this," surprisingly it was Athos who spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice. Juliette almost missed it.

All was silent for a few moments, and then they heard D'Artagnan laugh.

Opening one eye to look at him, Juliette raised her eyebrow in question, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know what scare me more; You or Athos" amusement still colouring his voice.

This time it was Athos who raised his eyebrow in question, "and that's funny?"

"Well it is when I think about the look the Red Guard's face when you both went after the same one. Clearly, he didn't know who to be scared of more either,"

Juliette and Athos looked at each other, her grinning and him offering a hidden smile that only she could see. "

"One thing is for sure though," D'Artagnan's voice breaking through the silence once more, "I'll never make the mistake of underestimating you again,"

That comment brought laughter out of all of them, even Athos.


	6. New Friends & Old Feelings

" _ **You don't know how deeply you are intertwined with someone, until you try to walk away from them," -Anon.**_

The five of them made their way to the tavern, all needing a stiff drink after the day's events.

Aramis had his arm around Juliette's shoulders, her arm around his waist in return. Athos was walking alongside them, close enough to Juliette that she could reach out and touch him if she chose too. It was this closeness that allowed him to feel some small reprieve of the heavy emotions he was dealing with. Porthos was trailing behind them, his eyes focused on Juliette's arm around Aramis' waist. He had a small smile of adoration on his face, and a slight trace of jealousy in his eye. D'Artagnan was just a couple of steps behind all of them, marvelling at how the three men seemed to all be gravitating around Juliette, almost as if she were their anchor. Juliette seemed to be oblivious to her effect on them.

It wasn't long before they made it to the tavern. The warmth inside a stark contrast against the harsh cold outside.

Before D'Artagnan could sit down, Juliette grabbed his arm and gestured to the counter.

"Help me get some drinks?" it was meant to be a question, but sounded more like a statement.

She knew Athos would separate himself from the rest of them, and she knew that he wouldn't want to explain himself to the young Gascon just yet. The sad nod she received from Athos as she steered D'Artagnan away was silent thanks.

As they waited for their drinks, Juliette could see D'Artagnan was puzzled.

"You have questions?" she asked, her voice causing him to look at her.

"No questions, just an observation," he was surprised at how easily he seemed to be able to talk to her. He wasn't usually so forthcoming with people he barely knew.

"Such as?" she handed him the jug of wine, taking the cups for herself, and gestured to the table, indicating to D'Artagnan that he should start walking.

"You know you're their anchor, don't you?" he asked.

"I know," he was not expecting that reply. She smirked a little at the surprised look on his face.

"You don't let on that you know," he responded.

"If I let them know, they would stop. Musketeers are a prideful bunch. They don't like asking for help, even if they desperately need it. If they knew that I knew, they would keep their emotions to themselves, and I've seen what that can do to a person. I refuse to watch anyone I care about put themselves through that. This way, I know they will seek me out and settle themselves in their own way," her words were filled with love. Her voice became softer as they reached their table, effectively ending their conversation.

Juliette instantly took the seat next to Porthos, while he took the empty chair that was next to Aramis. He noticed how quickly Aramis' features seem to soften and relax as soon as Juliette sat across from him. He also noticed how Porthos seemed to inch slightly closer to her and place a hand on her knee, as if to ground himself. How close they came to losing Athos today clearly taking its toll on them all.

"You came to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life. After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony," Aramis' voice bringing D'Artagnan out of his thoughts. His eyes instantly began scanning the room for the man in question. His eyes hen softened with concern when he found him.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" he asked, as he poured everyone a drink.

"Woman trouble," came Porthos' voice.

"There was someone special once. She died. That's all he ever said," Aramis clarified once he saw the questioning on D'Artagnan's face.

"I'd better stay behind. He'll need someone to carry him home," Porthos said, Juliette glancing over at Athos as the words were spoken, sadness in her eyes.

D'Artagnan couldn't help but think that she knew more about Athos' state than the rest of them. He found himself unsurprised at the thought that maybe she knew everything about her boys.

Aramis downed the remainder of his drink before rising. He came up next to Juliette and placed a hand on her shoulder. This action bringing Juliette's attention back to the men nearest to her.

Looking up at Aramis, she placed a hand over his and answered before he could ask, "I'm staying,"

Aramis relished in the feeling of Juliette squeezing his hand, and turned his attention to D'Artagnan.

"Need somewhere to stay?" he was silently offering his place if needed. The young man had set aside his own vendetta to help them clear Athos' name after all.

"I have a place," D'Artagnan replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"In the arms of Madame Bonacieux?" Aramis asked playfully.

"She's a married woman," D'Artagnan was quick to defend her honour, obviously missing the humorous tone in Aramis's voice.

Porthos laughed a little, stopping as soon as Juliette playfully hit his arm. The smile remained on his face though.

"You really are from Gascony, aren't you?" Aramis questioned, humour still slightly traceable in his tone.

"Besides, there's someone else. A woman I've only met once. Most beautiful I've ever seen. We have unfinished business," the young man's voice laced with something that Juliette couldn't place. It was obvious something had happened.

"She sounds lively," Porthos chuckled.

"You have no idea, "D'Artagnan spoke as he poured himself some more wine.

Aramis squeezed Juliette's shoulder once more, his body language indicating he was about to depart.

"Be careful," Juliette squeezing Aramis's hand as she spoke.

Aramis only smiled in response. He kissed the top of her head as he dropped his hand from her shoulder and turned to make his way out of the tavern.

"Athos," he said as he walked past his brother. That simple word both a goodbye and a be safe all at once.

D'Artagnan briefly looked at Athos before bringing his gaze back to the two opposite him.

"Game of cards? First king wins," Porthos asking, before leaning in close to Juliette, "He'll be fine,".

Juliette giving a small smile at his words and gave the hand on her knee a gentle squeeze as she stood.

"Gentlemen," was all she said before walking over to Athos. She sat herself next to him, close enough that their shoulders were touching. Athos did not move or say anything at this intrusion to his silent misery.

Porthos looked up as he finished dealing the cards, only to find D'Artagnan's focus on Juliette and Athos. Confusion was clear on his face. Porthos said nothing, just watched the scene in front of him and waited for D'Artagnan to speak.

Juliette could feel their eyes on her, but did nothing. Her focus right now was Athos.

She let the silence between them go on for a little bit, knowing that if she chose the wrong moment to speak, he would shut her out.

"I almost lost you today," she said sadly, deciding the silence was deafening.

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Sorry," was all he offered her.

"Are you though?" the amount of sadness in Athos' eyes as she asked the question became too much for her. She looked down at her hands and began to fidget as she spoke again, "Aramis told me how eager you seemed for them to shoot you. Tell me it isn't true," her last sentence almost a whisper.

All she got was more silence.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up. Athos had turned away from her, shame in his eyes. Her breath hitched when she realised that Aramis had spoken the truth.

They sat there in silence once more. Juliette upset and mad. Athos fidgeting with the goblet in his hand. Both knowing that words needed be spoken, but neither one knowing what to say or willing to speak first.

"Why?" Juliette spoke first, her voice timid.

More silence.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave us? To leave me?" her voice low, but full of anger nonetheless.

Still more silence.

"Do you not love us? Do you not love me?" her voice softening as she looked up.

Athos was still refusing to look at her, and seemingly refusing to speak.

Juliette turned to face him. She took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her as she spoke again, "You once promised me you would never leave me. Why were you so insistent on breaking that promise?"

Juliette could see the hurt in his eyes at her statement, but she pressed on, "Is her hold over you still so strong in death that it drowns out your love for me, for your brothers? She's not here Athos. But we are. We are. And like it or not we need you,"

A tear rolled down Athos' cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before removing Juliette's hands from his face. He didn't let go of them though. Juliette took this as the small victory it was and patiently waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he offered once again. Juliette said nothing as she knew he wasn't done. She simply squeezed his hands in silent encouragement as he continued to speak, "I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. And for that I hope you can forgive me," he opened his eyes to find Juliette staring at him. The understanding and love in her eyes threatening to overwhelm him.

"You know I always forgive you," she said softly, "I just wish you would stop being so eager to die,"

He raised one of her hand and placed a quick kiss to it, before letting go.

The arm around her shoulder bringing her into an embrace surprised her, but she instantly hugged him back. Hugs from Athos were extremely rare but something she always cherished.

"I'm trying," he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It was all she needed to hear.

Watching Athos hug Juliette, D'Artagnan couldn't help the noise of surprise he made. Porthos chuckled as he heard it, turning to face D'Artagnan.

"Alright boy, ask away. Best you ask your questions now before Juliette comes back over. She won't give you the answers you're looking for," Porthos said, pouring more wine for them both. He also poured some for Juliette, anticipating her return.

"I didn't think Athos would let anyone get that close to him," he mused, "It's clear he loves you all but he chooses to deal alone. Why does he let Juliette get so close?"

"In case you haven't noticed, nobody lets Juliette do anything. She just does. Athos doesn't have the heart or willpower to turn her away, even if he really wants to. None of us does," Porthos chuckled.

D'Artagnan looked like he wanted to say more, but it was at that moment Juliette returned to their table and took up her spot next to Porthos.

He instantly leaned in and nudged her softly with his shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder, and linked her arm with his in return.

D'Artagnan hadn't noticed before how tired she looked.

She stayed like that the entire time they played cards.

After being beaten by Porthos one too many times, D'Artagnan decided to call it a night.

"As much fun as losing has been, I think I'll head off now," he said as he rose from his seat.

"Would you mind walking her home?" Porthos gesturing at Juliette, "Athos doesn't look like he's ready to leave yet,"

"I'm able to walk myself home you know?" Juliette's eyes still closed as she spoke.

"I know," Porthos grinned at her, "but Treville won't like it if he finds out we left you to walk the streets of Paris on your own, at night. I, for one, don't really want to be on the receiving end of the Captain's wrath should anything happen to you,"

"I wouldn't mind the company," D'Artagnan offered.

Juliette huffed dramatically but she untangled herself from Porthos. He placed a kiss to her cheek before she stood up. The blush on her face going unnoticed by Porthos but not by D'Artagnan. He began to wonder if something was going on between them.

"Don't swindle the wrong person. He needs you in one piece tonight," She tilted her head towards Athos as she spoke.

The nod she got in return was all the response she needed.

She walked over to Athos so say goodbye.

"Look after her," Porthos' voice served as a warning.

"I will," D'Artagnan said before walking over to the door where Juliette was waiting.

"After you mademoiselle," he opened the door for her and followed her outside.

They had been walking for little while before anyone spoke. The silence had been a comfortable one.

"Umm, I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be walking you too," D'Artagnan realised he had forgotten to ask.

"The garrison," Juliette's voice had a slight shiver it. The air was icy.

"The garrison?" D'Artagnan was unsure he had heard her correctly. He took off his jacket and draped it over her, trying to keep her warm.

"It's too cold," Juliette tried to remove the jacket, but his hands stopping her.

"I promised I'd keep you safe. I think keeping you warm is part of that," he grinned at her.

"So, the Garrison, are you meeting someone there?" D'Artagnan rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.

"I live there," She knew her answer would bring more questions. She decided to answer them before he could ask, "I'm Treville's ward,"

"A story for another time," he said, her tone when she had spoken told him that although she clearly adored the Captain, there was a sad story behind her place there.

"Thank you," she knew what he had done.

He just smiled at her in response. Comfortable silence taking over once more.

After a while, they finally reached the entrance of the Musketeer Garrison.

"Thank you," she said once again, as she shrugged off D'Artagnan's jacket and returned it to him, "For everything,"

"Everything?" he was clearly confused.

"For walking me home, for not making me share a sad story, for letting me borrow our jacket," she moved closer to him and brought him into a hug.

"But mostly, for helping save Athos," she whispered in his ear before letting go.

"You're most welcome," he said sincerely as she began walking into the Garrison.

Just as he was about to begin his walk to his lodgings, Juliette turned around, "Stop by tomorrow,"

"Why?" he asked, he had no idea what she was up to.

"Just stop by. Okay?" she asked once more.

"Okay," and with his answer being the one she wanted, she turned and disappeared into the courtyard.

He grinned to himself as he walked away. He felt like maybe Paris could be home for him.


	7. Belonging

" _ **Sometimes someone says something really small and it fits right into this empty place in your heart" – Anon.**_

It had been weeks since Aramis had told her of her brother's death.

It had been weeks since Athos, in a rare display of affection, held her while she crumbled.

It had been weeks since she made Aramis forgive himself.

It had been weeks since she made both Athos and Aramis promise that they wouldn't leave her.

It had been weeks since everyone had finally stopped treating her like she was made of glass, yet she still hid herself away whenever she felt herself start to break.

It had only been weeks since she lost the only blood relative she had left, but she didn't want to be seen as a weak little girl.

It had been weeks and she was still waiting for the time to come when Treville would tell her she had to leave.

She knew she couldn't stay at the garrison.

She wasn't a Musketeer, that was her brother.

He was the reason she had been allowed to stay.

Now that he was gone, so was her reason.

She didn't want to leave, she had nowhere else to go, so she just kept waiting.

Treville was leaning over the railing of his balcony, watching Juliette in the courtyard below.

That was how Athos found him when he ascended the stairs. He stood at the top step, reluctant to approach the Captain and disturb his thoughts.

"What is it?" Treville asked as he turned his head to look at Athos.

"Juliette," was all Athos said. He knew the captain would need no further explanation.

Taking the silence as his que, Athos stepped forward to join his captain in leaning over the railing.

Juliette was sitting at the table with Aramis, watching the cadets train. Every now and then either Aramis or Juliette would point out what they were doing wrong.

It still amazed and impressed Athos how the cadets would accept direction and criticism from Juliette. Even though she wasn't a musketeer, and even though she was a woman, the cadets still held her and her opinion in high esteem and treated her with the same respect they gave to more senior Musketeers.

The Captain seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised by his cadets, or by how easily Juliette seemed to fit.

Then again, Treville always saw the things in others that everyone else would either miss or choose to ignore. He was an excellent judge of character.

"You're going to let her stay," Athos stated.

"She's not a Musketeer," came Treville's reply.

"You're going to let her stay," Athos repeated, this time looking at Treville as he spoke.

The silence he got in return, and the look on his face as he watched Juliette, was all the answer Athos needed.

He felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

He had come up here intent on convincing the Captain to let Juliette stay. But once he saw the Captain he realised he wouldn't need to.

Everyone had been so caught up in their own relationships with Juliette, that no one had taken the time to notice how entwined Treville and Juliette's lives had become.

Thinking back on everything, Athos scolded himself. How could he have not seen it?

"Have you told her?" Athos asked, his attention turning back to the courtyard. Aramis had Juliette laughing about something but he could see that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not yet," Treville answered, "I haven't found an appropriate time,"

"Any time would be an appropriate time. She keeps waiting for you to tell her she has to leave," Athos said, "She needs to know that we're not going to abandon her. She needs to know she'll always have a home here, with us,"

That must have been the push Treville needed, because without saying a word, he descended the stairs and walked over to Juliette. Athos soon followed.

"Captain," Aramis said as Treville appeared.

Juliette had had her back to the courtyard and so didn't see him coming. She stiffened slightly as Aramis spoke.

"Can you give us a minute?" Treville said, gesturing to Juliette.

Aramis nodded, and walked over to stand next to Athos.

Treville sat next to her and placed a hand at the small of her back. She tensed under his hand, but otherwise didn't move or say anything.

"Juliette," she closed her eyes at the softness in Treville's voice. 'This was it' she thought to herself.

"Juliette, look at me," his voice still soft. He waited patiently.

Turning to look at him, she opened her eyes. She was determined to keep her composure.

He brought her in close for the hug she desperately needed and whispered in her ear, "You're not going anywhere,"

That was all it took to break her. Treville held her tight as she sobbed and clung to him. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and murmured the words she needed to hear, "Never be afraid I'm going to ask you to leave, because I won't. Never be afraid of not being welcome here, because you are. Never be afraid that anyone here will abandon you, because they won't. At least not on purpose. Never be afraid that you don't belong here, because you do. More than you realise. Never be afraid to show your emotions, no one will think less of you if you do. Everyone here adores you, you must know that. The garrison is your home Juliette, and everyone here is your family. For as long as you want, and even when you think otherwise. For better or for worse Juliette,"

The garrison was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. No one said or did anything, not wanting to stop the moment in front of them. It had been a long time coming, everyone knew it.

After what seemed like forever, Juliette's sobbing subsided. Treville waited for her to collect herself before he let go. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek before standing and addressing his men.

"Juliette is now my ward. You will continue to treat her with the same respect and adoration as you have been doing since she first arrived. Nothing changes," and with that he left them, returning to his office.

Juliette was speechless.

Aramis was by her side in an instant, Athos remaining where he stood.

"Juliette?" Athos' concerned voice breaking through her bubble.

"I'm okay," her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had just done. She reached for the goblet of water Aramis had just placed in front of her, and took a sip.

Both men watched her carefully, waiting for the Captain's words to fully sink in. They weren't sure what her reaction would be when they did.

She could feel their eyes on her. She took a deep breath to steady her thoughts, and that's when Treville's words registered.

Without warning, she stood and ran up the stairs to Treville's office.

She entered without knocking, and stood in the doorway.

"Did you mean it?" her question receiving a raised eyebrow.

"Did you mean it?" she repeated, this time moving to take the seat opposite him as she spoke.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Why?" her voice suddenly becoming timid, which was unlike her.

"You are family," he said, as if that was all the answer she needed.

Seeing the confusion on her face, he spoke again, "You are more important to all of us than you will ever realise Juliette. You calm Aramis, you keep Athos in check, and you are more of a family to me than my own. You belong here,"

Juliette sniffed and wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thank you," she managed to say, breathing in deeply as she did.

Both of them sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After a couple of minutes, Juliette walked around to stand behind where Treville was sitting, and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek, and he patted her arm before she let go.

Leaving Treville's office, she was greeted by Athos and Aramis. Both of them smiled once they realised she was looking happier than she had in weeks.

Slinging his arm around her shoulders as they descended the stairs, Aramis declared it was time to head to a tavern for a few drinks.

No words were said between them as they walked out of the garrison.

Juliette finally felt like things would be okay. She took comfort knowing that no matter what doubts she may have or what may happen next, that she would always have a home and would always have family.

This time, her smile reached her eyes.


	8. Unspoken Sentiments

' _Aramis is dead,'_ Athos keep hearing her words in his head. Aramis dead. King in danger.

But what of Juliette, Porthos and D'Artagnan? He should have been with them.

The uncertainty of their fates was getting to him, the ride seemingly never-ending.

Athos knew he wasn't the only one worried. He knew the Captain would be beside himself if anything happened to his men, but he would be inconsolable if anything happened to Juliette.

Having to trust Milady was only adding to the tense atmosphere.

He saw so into his own thoughts, he didn't notice Treville pull up beside him.

"They'll be okay," Treville's voice alerting Athos to his presence.

"I know," Athos tried to sound sure of his own statement.

"Say it once more, but sound like you mean it," The tone of Treville's voice is what got Athos to finally look at him. He looked as worried as Athos felt.

"They'll be okay," Athos sounding more convinced. It was obvious the Captain needed to hear it.

It wasn't long before Milady had them all stopping near the old fort.

"We go on foot. Just the three of us. If they see any Musketeers, everyone dies," she said as she got off her horse.

Following her lead, both men couldn't help the sinking feeling they felt. They were both dreading the scene they might find.

Making their way inside undetected, they were met with a resounding cry of pain.

Athos couldn't help but smirk a little. He knew that sound.

"That was either a wounded bull, or Porthos," Athos never thought he would appreciate the sound of pain so much.

As soon as they had turned the corner the sound came from, they were face to face with Porthos, Rochefort walking behind him.

"What was that noise about?" Athos clapping Porthos on the shoulder as if to say, 'thank god you're alive'.

"I hurt my shoulder," Porthos grunted.

"Is that all?" Athos handing him a pistol as he spoke.

"Thought you'd been dismissed?" Rochefort's voice interrupting all next lines of questioning.

"Until the king says otherwise, I'm still a musketeer," came Treville's level-headed reply.

"Then make yourself useful and give me a pistol," Rochefort's demand being met with Treville doing so.

"What's she doing here?" Porthos' question indicating he had only just noticed Milady.

"She's helping us," was Athos could say.

The confusion on Porthos' face evident, "You'll have to explain that to me later,"

Athos nodded in response.

"Juliette?" Porthos' tone had saddened immensely at this one word.

"No idea," was the only response offered, the mood immediately darkened.

Uncertainty looming once more as they tried to find their people.

"Untie her," Marmion's words brining Juliette's focus back to him. She had been too wrapped up in worrying about the fates of Porthos, Aramis, Constance, The Queen and The Dauphin.

"No, you can't. Please don't hurt her. I beg you please," D'Artagnan's pleas going unnoticed, Juliette smiling at him sadly. His words carried a double meaning. He wasn't only pleading for Juliette's life, but for Constance's as well.

"Time to make another choice your Majesty. Call correctly and the woman goes free. But get it wrong and she dies," Marmion's words only serving to increase D'Artagnan's anguish. She silently thanked God that Treville wasn't here to witness this. Or any of them for that matter. Especially Porthos. She didn't envy the person who had to tell him what happened. She was only sad that D'Artagnan had to be the one to witness this. She took a little comfort knowing that he would have Constance to help him through it. But her heart broke once again as she thought of Porthos.

"No! Why? What has she ever done to you?" D'Artagnan pleading was something Juliette would never get used to.

"Nothing. She is an innocent, as my children were. Why should she be spared and not them? Well are you ready? Of course, you could always refuse but then I'll just kill her anyway," Marmon's words were cruel, his tone of ice.

"No, your Majesty! I beg you. Don't call, don't make his call," Juliette's heart went out to D'Artagnan, went out to all she loved.

"Don't. Don't," D'Artagnan's pleas becoming softer, but louder in Juliette's mind.

"Tails," King Louis had been silent until now. He sounded broken. Juliette couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had been put in an impossible situation.

The room was dead silent as the coin was flipped. Marmion's hand moved away, revealing it as heads. Juliette's heart sunk, and she took in a deep breath. She was determined to not give Marmion the satisfaction of her breaking as he aimed his pistol at her.

This was the scene the others had stumbled upon from their hiding place. All wanted to charge in there, but Porthos was the only one who almost did. He hadn't managed to keep his cool. The pistol being aimed at Juliette breaking him.

"Don't" Aramis whispered, his arm holding Porthos in place.

"Aramis," Porthos quietly growled.

"Porthos, we all feel the same. They are our friends as well. But acting rashly will not help them," Athos' voice monotone.

"There is a pistol aimed at Juliette," Porthos quietly seethed, "a pistol,"

"I know," came Aramis' sombre reply.

"No. Marmion wait. Please. Wait. Please," Juliette didn't know what D'Artagnan was pleading for anymore. His previous words had fallen on deaf ears.

Tapping into the stubborn nature Athos always spoke of, she turned to look Marmion dead in the eyes, "Look me in the eyes before you kill me. Think of your wife and your children, and how they would judge you now. Do that, then shot if you want,"

"Do not talk of them to me," Juliette's words had only succeeded in adding fuel to the fire.

"They would be ashamed," She avoided looking at D'Artagnan as she spoke. She didn't need him breaking her resolve.

"She's right Jacques," Robert's voice threatening to interrupt her composure.

"It's not my choice. The rules of the game must be observed," Marmion's eyes never leaving Juliette's, the grip on his pistol tightening. Juliette closed her eyes. All she could think of in that moment was how much she loved Porthos. She told him often. She just hoped it was enough.

"She doesn't know I love her," Porthos' sad words making the scene below them even more real.

"She knows," Treville's was the last voice Porthos expected to hear.

"I never told her," Porthos couldn't look at his brothers, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Juliette.

"She knows," Treville repeated, "She didn't need you to tell her,"

"I should have told her. If she...," Porthos couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Athos' hand on his shoulder brought him small but needed comfort.

"Take me then. Take me. My life for hers. You wanted a life. Take mine," D'Artagnan's words opening her eyes.

"No. D'Artagnan," Juliette silently pleaded with him. Trying to tell him that it was okay, that he would be okay.

"You think I can just stand there and watch you die? I won't do it. I can't do it," D'Artagnan wasn't pleading with Marmion anymore, he was pleading with her.

"Let us test your resolve. Untie him," Marmion signalling one of his men as he spoke, "You're free to go. Yes, I offer you your release. You can live the rest of your life in careless freedom and she dies,"

D'Artagnan never took his eyes off Juliette. 'Tell them I had to. It was my choice' he mouthed at her.

"No, please D'Artagnan. You don't need to do this" Juliette pleaded against his request out loud, "They need you. It'll be okay,"

"Not a chance," He countered, shaking his head, "They need you more,"

Juliette froze at those words, her breath hitched. He was just as stubborn as she was. No wonder Athos always said they were like twins.

The four men had never felt so uneasy and helpless before. The two youngest of their family were in such danger, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"There is no need for your sacrifice. You can live," Marmion's words once again breaking through the silence.

D'Artagnan mouthed 'it's okay' before turning his attention to Marmion, "I've made my offer,"

"You would die for her? Why?" Marmion obviously hadn't countered on D'Artagnan willing to die for someone else so eagerly.

"Because I love her," D'Artagnan's words spoke volumes, "Promise me you'll let her go,"

"One life for another. Why not? The girl lives. You die" Marmion's aim moving from Juliette to D'Artagnan. This action making it real to Juliette, and she began thrashing against the arms holding her.

"D'Artagnan don't!" Her resolve crumbling, "Don't do this! Please" her words earning her a sad smile from the young Gascon.

"Please, brother. Don't do this. Please," Robert's pleas joining hers, but having little effect.

"The game must be played to the end," Marmion's firing as he spoke.

"NO!" Juliette screamed, the smoke from the shot making it hard for her to tell D'Artagnan's fate.

When the smoke cleared, D'Artagnan was still standing.

Marmion was on the ground, cradling his brother in his arms. Robert had stepped in front of D'Artagnan at the last minute.

"Why?" Marmion's question filled with sorrow.

"It was my choice," Robert's answer telling him it was okay.

Then all hell broke loose.

As the men fought, Porthos made a beeline for Juliette and D'Artagnan. He untied them, D'Artagnan joining the fight as soon as he was free.

Porthos took Juliette's face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm fine Porthos, go help the others," She spoke before he could ask.

Not fully believing her, but accepting it for now, he reluctantly left her side and joined his brothers.

Her hand moving down to her side, so she could she put pressure on the wound she received early in the day, when everyone first struggled. D'Artagnan had bound it earlier, but she could feel the blood starting to seep through because of the latest commotion.

Before long, the fight was over. Everyone was safe.

As everyone reunited outside at the carriages, Porthos couldn't help noticing that Juliette hadn't appeared yet.

The looks he got from the others told him they had also noticed.

The carriages carrying the nobles, as well as Constance (who had wanted to stay and wait for her friend), had been sent on their way by Treville.

"There's more than enough guards," being his reason.

"Her side," D'Artagnan spoke, his words answering unasked questions.

"She's injured?" Aramis asked, not really needing an answer.

D'Artagnan's reluctance to look at them told them all they needed.

A low growl came from Porthos, forcing D'Artagnan to look at them.

"I bound best I could, but I couldn't do much," his voice laden with guilt.

Before any could say anything else, and before they went looking, they saw Juliette making their way towards them.

She was stumbling, her hand still clutching at her side. Her face now looking pale in the sunlight.

She felt them staring, looking up was the confirmation.

Taking another step, she could feel herself start to crumble.

Just before she hit the ground, she felt Porthos' arms grip her and hold her steady.

She didn't even notice him move towards her. Admittedly, her vision had become a little blurry.

He picked her up, blood loss preventing her from being to protest.

"I'm not a princess you know," but apparently not preventing her from trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't," came Porthos' voice. She winced at the anguish she heard in it.

"I'm sorry," she was apologising for everything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" he asked sadly as he carried her towards the rest of them.

"You would have stayed," was all she said in return.

"Yes," she hadn't sked a question but he answered all the same.

"They need you," her voice becoming quieter, and her words beginning to slur.

"You needed me more," she heard him say as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

When Juliette woke, it was in a panic.

it took her a minute to take in her surroundings.

She soon realised she was safe, and in her room at the garrison.

Turning her head to the side, she saw that Porthos was lying on the bed next her. Close enough to take comfort, but not so close as to damage her side further.

She could feel a hand holding hers, and looked down to find it belonged to Athos. He had his head lying next to it.

Obviously, she had worried them quite badly if Athos was being open with this kind of desperate affection.

Her eyes scanning the room, she found Aramis sleeping in a chair that had been pulled up next to Athos, his feet resting on the bed but close to Juliette.

Treville saw her awake, and gave her a sad but grateful smile, his eyes full of unspoken relief. She gave him one in return.

Both said nothing as they were unwilling to disturb the others. It was obvious that no one had gotten much sleep.

'I'll be back later' he mouthed at her, gesturing to outside. He knew she would understand what he was getting at.

She blinked as acknowledgement, and he made his way quietly out of the room.

The one person she couldn't see in the room was D'Artagnan.

She hoped that was because he was with Constance, her gut telling her that wasn't the case.

She had seen the guilt in his eyes as she had stumbled towards them. It was not something he should have been feeling. It wasn't fault.

Using her free hand, she decided to run her fingers through Athos hair. He was always easier to wake than Porthos.

He stirred and mumbled something before realising what was happening. Looking up, his eyes met Juliette's and a sigh of relief left him.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has a woken," his attempt at humour pathetic, but left Juliette smiling nonetheless. She always was a fan of puns and bad jokes.

Athos' voice was all it took to wake the other two. Aramis gripping her leg in a silent welcome back, and Porthos lacing his fingers with hers. He kissed her, the others mock groaning at the display.

It was a quick kiss, but powerful all the same.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" she asked.

She was met with silence. Looking at them, she could see they were all reluctant to answer.

"Tell me," her eyes pleading with them, as a sinking feeling that she had been right started to form.

"He's outside. He refuses to come in. We've been giving him updates on your condition," Athos' answer doing nothing to ease her feeling.

"How long have I been out?" she almost regretted asking. Especially as she saw their faces.

"Three days," Porthos' voice low.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing she felt was right to say.

"Not your fault," Aramis' tone indicating his words were final.

She smiled at him, grateful for his input. He smiled back.

"Can you go get him?" she asked, looking at Athos and Aramis, "and give us a minute,"

A quick squeeze of her hand from Athos, and a mock bow from Aramis were all she got in return.

Once they left the room, she turned her attention to Porthos.

"You're being awfully quiet," she tried to break the ice.

He was silent for a moment, and brought her hand to his lips. He gave it a kiss before looking at Juliette, "I almost lost you,"

Her breath hitched at the pain she saw in his eyes and the sadness in his voice.

Pulling at his arm, she got him to move closer. He was careful of her injuries though.

She manoeuvred herself so she could rest her head on his shoulder, bringing him as close to her as she could.

"You didn't," she knew her words would do little to change how he felt.

"It was close. You lost a lot of blood," she could feel his breathing deepen in an effort to calm himself.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed. She brought her free hand up to his face. The contact getting him to look at her.

"I'm here. I'm okay," she didn't know if there were any words that could help, she just felt she had to say something.

He said nothing in return, just looking at her.

He reached up and placed his hand over the one of hers that was touching his face.

"I love you, you know," his words simple but his tone trying to tell her just how much.

"I know," she smiled at him, "I've always known,"

"All I kept thinking was that I had never told you," he sounded broken at the memory.

Her heart broke for him. She leaned up and kissed him. Short but fierce.

"You didn't need to tell me. I know you love me," she said as she nestled into him. She got as comfortable as she could.

The conversation was considered over for now as D'Artagnan entered the room. He seemed reluctant, but Aramis pushed him in. Athos standing next to Aramis in the doorway.

D'Artagnan stood at the foot of Juliette's bed, eyes down refusing to look at her.

"Sit D'Artagnan. Please," she demanded and asked all at once.

He did as was told, taking up the chair Athos had occupied earlier.

"Look at me," her tone firm but soft, "Please,"

She watched as D'Artagnan took a deep breath before looking at her.

The amount of guilt she could see etched on his face almost breaking her.

"I'm sorry," his voice raw.

"Oh D'Artagnan," she reached her hand out to grab his, "It's not you fault,"

"I'm so sorry. I should have done more. I should have tried harder," he gripped her hand as if it were his lifeline.

"Hush now, no more of that," she gripped his hand just as hard, "I'm okay. You're okay. We all made it. We're all here,"

He said nothing, just kept his grip on her hand.

"No more guilt yeah?" her question earning her D'Artagnan's attention, "It's not healthy and it's not helpful,"

D'Artagnan continued to stare at her, amazed by her stamina and compassion. She was the injured one and here she was comforting others.

"You're one of a kind. You know that?" he actually managed to smile at her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Juliette's eyes were beginning to droop as she spoke.

"Yes mademoiselle," came the mock formal response.

She grinned as she closed her eyes and sank into Porthos' careful embrace.

She felt at ease knowing they were all in the same room with her and were all safe.


	9. Chapter 9

First off, thanks to you guys for actually reading these, and leaving reviews.

It's been really nice 😊

Secondly, sorry guys, but I've decided to stop writing one-shots and actually write a story.

I'll be incorporating what I've written here, so my new story will still be a Porthos/Juliette love story, it will actually be in a ordered timeline thought.

So in conclusion, if you liked these, please read _**For The Love Of A Musketeer**_ , and hopefully you'll show me the same kind of love.

Thanks again!

xo


End file.
